


Predator Becomes Prey

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!mogar, top!vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: Vav somehow is able to tie up Mogar up and then fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator Becomes Prey

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome
> 
> its funny this is the first fic i've had to do research for: i don't know much about advanced bondage, but i do now

Vav stares at his bound boyfriend with a smirk on his face; he’d somehow convinced Mogar to indulge Vav’s bondage kink. Mogar is currently tied up in the strappado position. He’s standing in the middle of the bedroom, with his arms bound behind him above his head, a rope attached to the ceiling forcing him to bend over. A spreader bar is between his legs forcing them to stand spread apart, making access to his ass easier for Vav. The process of being tied up wound up Mogar and his cock is already half hard.

Mogar looks so vulnerable, and Vav loves it. The position isn’t the most comfortable so Vav can’t drag this out too long. He approaches his boyfriend from behind sliding the palms of his hands over the firm muscles of his back. Vav steps back and admires how the position forces Mogar to stick his ass out. Vav gives it a little pinch and Mogar growls in response.

“You look gorgeous like this.”

Mogar blushes and shudders, and Vav grins at his boyfriend’s reaction. Vav doesn’t waste time with teasing, even though he would love to do that. He grabs some lube and quickly lathers up his fingers. He crouches down so he’s eye level with Mogar’s puckered hole. Vav eases a finger in slowly not wanting to startle the man, because he’s pretty sure Mogar is strong enough to rip his bonds down from the ceiling.

As Vav starts to pump his finger in out of Mogar’s warm heat, he grins at his boyfriend, who’s face is staring at him upside down in all its ruddy glory. Vav inserts another finger and watches with a smirk as Mogar’s mouth drops open. He starts scissoring his fingers; stretching out Mogar’s tightness, and inserts a third finger. Mogar’s moaning lowly, and it’s music to Vav’s ears.

He pulls all 3 fingers out and his boyfriend whines, his arms pulling slightly against his restraints. Vav starts lathering up his cock with lube, and grips Mogar’s shoulder as he slowly pushes himself in. Once he’s bottomed out and his hips are flush against Mogar’s ass, he bends over to whisper in his ear.

“I’m going to make you come without touching your cock.”

Mogar growls and moans, and Vav smirks straightening up, and gripping either side of Mogar’s hips tightly. He pulls out slowly and starts ramming in and out at a brutal pace. Mogar’s moans grow louder, and Vav tips his head back at the pleasure coursing through him. The tight heat encompassing his dick feels so good, and having Mogar completely at his mercy is the best feeling in the world. His fingers tighten their hold on Mogar’s hips, leaving bruises in their wake.

Vav adjusts his angle and Mogar’s body tries to stand up straight as he keens. Vav sees this and a shudder rolls over him. He speeds up, determined to get that reaction again. And as he hits Mogar’s prostate again and again the warrior beneath him is trembling apart at the seams. Vav feels the heat pool in his gut, the sweat rolling over his skin, and one glance down at his hard cock disappearing and reappearing in and out of Mogar’s plump ass is enough to throw him over the edge. Mogar climaxes with his whole body shaking.

Vav pulls out and, runs a soothing hand over Mogar’s back. He quickly undoes all of the restraints, dropping them into a pile on the ground. Once Mogar is free he slumps down onto the ground, his body too weak to carry him. Vav manages to pull him towards the bed, and bundle them both up with blankets. He holds Mogar close, the heat rolling off of his boyfriend’s body providing a nice comfort.

“Did you like it?” Vav’s afraid to ask, this may have been his idea but he wanted Mogar to enjoy it too.

Mogar doesn’t hesitate in his answer and nods, his eyes are lidded and he looks content and sated.

“We can do that again?”

Vav nods his head vigorously. He pulls his boyfriend close and hugs him as they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
